The present invention relates to ultrasonic dental tools, and, more specifically, to ultrasonic dental tools that incorporate devices that can record and store operational information of the ultrasonic dental tool.
Ultrasonic devices are commonly used in dental procedures, such as root canal procedures, scaling and cleaning procedures, and other various dental procedures. These devices generally comprise a handpiece connected to a dental tip or other similar attachment. The handpiece will generally be connected to a power source and/or housing, and one or more fluid sources. There are two distinct types of ultrasonic devices, magnetorestrictive and piezoelectric ultrasonic devices.
Magnetorestrictive devices are designed to hold a dental insert within the body of the device. The dental insert is placed within the handpiece and connects with a power source to provide ultrasonic vibration for the device. The dental insert can wear over time and may need to be replaced. Depending on the specific use for the ultrasonic device and the specific dental attachment used, the power amplitude of the ultrasonic device may need to be changed—improper setting of the power amplitude may prematurely wear out the ultrasonic dental tip. Systems have been developed to assist a person in monitoring the use of these devices. An example can be found in Fani et al. U.S. Pat. Appl. 2008/0044790.
Piezoelectric devices provide ultrasonic energy to a dental tip connected to a handpiece. An oscillating ultrasonic member located within the handpiece will be connected to the dental tip, which can then vibrate and deliver the necessary ultrasonic energy to a dental work area, such as a root canal.
Such piezoelectric devices do not require an insert as do magnetorestrictive devices. However, during general use, the dental tips themselves may become fatigued. For example, a typical dental tip may be driven at a predetermined amplitude and be required to operate for a significant amount of time (i.e. 100 hours). The dental tips for these devices may wear over time, regardless of how the dental tip has been used. Nonetheless, due to the relatively smaller size and configuration of these devices compared to magnetorestrictive devices, it has not been possible to monitor the characteristics of these devices effectively, as with magnetorestrictive devices. Consequently, determining specifically how and why a dental tip failed is not always possible.